Walking In New Shoes
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Buffy and Dawn switch bodies, and they learn a little more than they wanted to know about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Walking In New Shoes(1/?)

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Parings: B/S (B/A mentioned) Dawn/Connor (eventually)

Summary: Buffy and Dawn switch bodies, and they learn a little  more than they wanted to know about each other.

Season: About the middle of Season 6

Notes: If I change anything from the BtVS, I'm just trying to make the fic better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from BtVS or AtS

Feedback: Pretty please, with a cherry on top!

represents Dawn's thought () represents Buffy's thought

(1/?)

Dawn

"Mmmmm…" Dawn felt someone moan in her ear. What the hell was that? Then she felt large arms wrap around her naked waste. That's what motivated her to open her eyes.

"Spike? Ahhhhhh!" Dawn screamed when she opened her eyes and a naked Spike was laying next to her.

Spike laughed when he heard her and replied, "Isn't it a little early luv, but okay your wish is my command."

Dawn jumped up and ran over to where she saw a pile of clothes. "This is so very wrong." Dawn whispered.

"Well that hasn't exactly stopped you before." Spike said smirking.

"Before?" Dawn asked in disbelief. She picked up the clothes and started putting them on and noticed something wrong. When did I become a couple of inches shorter. Oh-my-god this isn't my body, I'm in Buffy.

"I've got to go." Dawn told him not being able to actually look at him considering he was naked.

"Wait pet, Buffy, don't go yet it's still early they won't notice if you don't come home for a couple more hours." Spike tried stopping her.

"I think 'they' have noticed already. Stop calling me Buffy, I'm Dawn somehow in her body, and I want answers. But defiantly not from you. I can't talk to you with your state of undressness. It's so wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…" Dawn said walking out of the crypt into the sunshine of outside.

"Dawn?" Spike's eyes got wide. He went to follow her, but wasn't stopped by the sun's rays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy

"Grrr," Buffy complained when the sun's rays hit her eyes causing her to wake up. All she wanted to was go back to bed, but she knew better. She had things to do.

She sat up rubbed her eyes, and made her way downstairs. She seemed like a few inches taller. This made her smile. (Maybe I can finally beat Dawn height wise)

When she entered the kitchen Willow and Xander were already in there.

"Here you go." Willow handed Buffy a bowel of cereal. She mumbled a thanks, and started eating it.

"You better hurry, or you going to be late for school." Xander told her.

"Xander that was a pretty lame joke." Buffy said. (His jokes have just been getting dumber and dumber lately.)

"Dawn I know you have a math test today, so you aren't going to get away with faking being sick." Xander said rolling his eyes.

"Dawn why would you call me…" Buffy started, but was cut off by someone coming through the door. Then she saw who it was. It was her…body.

"Oh shit!" Buffy cursed.

"Watch your language, Dawn." Willow complained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there wasn't any Connor. Just be patient. I'll try to get him in it ASAP. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Walking In New Shoes  
Author: Heather-Lauren  
Rating: PG-13  
Parings: B/S (B/A mentioned) Dawn/Connor (eventually)  
Summary: Buffy and Dawn switch bodies, and they learn a little more   
than they wanted to know about each other.  
Season: About the middle of Season 6  
Notes: If I change anything from the BtVS, I'm just trying to make   
the fic better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from BtVS or AtS  
Feedback: Pretty please, with a cherry on top!  
  
  
(2/?)  
  
"Dawn Summers! Did you make another wish?" Buffy jumped up and   
shouted.  
  
"No I swear I didn't," Dawn cried.  
  
"Because you remember what happened last time you made a wish to a   
certain guidance counselor." Buffy lectured.  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything, so stop yelling at me. At least you didn't   
wakeup naked next to Spike." Dawn said crossing her arms in front of   
her and giving her a face saying `so there'.  
  
"Wait! What? How? What? And please tell me that I just heard `faked   
lice' or something else just not what I thought I heard. Right   
Buffy?" Xander cried looking at the body of Buffy with Dawn inside.  
  
"Who is over here." Buffy in Dawn's body said waving Xander's   
attention over to her.  
  
"Spike? Why him? I mean he's Spike!" Xander asked.  
  
"We aren't going to talk about this right now." Buffy said starting   
to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Then when Buffy?" Xander asked making her turn around.  
  
"Well for starters, when I get my body back!" Buffy said finally   
walking out of the room.  
  
************************  
At the Magic Box  
************************  
  
"So what are we looking for?" Anya asked counting her money.  
  
"Well WE are looking for something like a spell." Willow said rolling   
her eyes at Anya's laziness.  
  
Then they all heard a crash from the basement. Spike appeared from   
the entrance of the basement.  
  
"You better of not broken something that will cost me money." Anya   
said outraged.  
  
"Sorry, about this morning, nibleet." Spike said looking at Buffy's   
body knowing it was Dawn.  
  
"Umm, it's not exactly your fault." Dawn replied not able to look at   
him, much less look him in the eye.  
  
"Great it's Spike, the exact vampire I want to see the least." Xander   
said when the door opened and someone with a sheet covering them ran   
inside the Magic Box.  
  
"I'd like to wager that last statement, Harris." Angel said removing   
the smoking sheet off his back.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this part is so short, I just haven't had alot of time on my   
hands lately, but please still let me know what u think. Wanna know   
what happens next well lot's of feeback makes me more motivated to   
write *hint*hint*. Next part I assure Dawn/Connor interaction!


End file.
